1. Field of the Invention
Individuals who, due to illness or injury, have lost the capability of maintaining themselves in a seated position are also frequently incontinent. The present invention generally relates to devices for restraining such individuals so as to be maintained in a sitting position, and more specifically relates to devices for restraining individuals that are capable of use by incontinent persons, yet has an external appearance similar to ordinary clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem encountered in providing care to individuals who are incapable of remaining seated relates to the availability and efficiency of appropriate devices to help maintain such individuals in a sitting position. At the present time, it is a common practice to maintain these individuals in a seated position by tying the individual to a chair, wheelchair or other support by various makeshift devices that are frequently uncomfortable for the individual, and, in addition, serve to stigmatize the individual as one who requires the help of a device to remain seated. Moreover, individuals who have difficulty in remaining in a seated position are frequently incontinent. As a result, when such individuals are restrained in a sitting position, their waste materials may accumulate in and around their clothing and chair, resulting in an uncomfortable, embarrassing and unhygienic situation.
Devices for maintaining an individual in a sitting position are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,997, 4,026,282, 4,170,991, 4,676,554 and 4,795,176. Garments for incontinent individuals are disclosed by U.S Pat. Nos. 4,383,335 and 5,084,914.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for a restraining device that is capable of comfortably maintaining an individual in a sitting position and provides for the collection of waste materials of the individual, yet minimizes the external indications that a restraining device is in use by providing an appearance similar to ordinary clothing.